utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiina
|71vTyPyNmqs}} Hiina (ひいな) or Hiiragi Minami (柊南) is an . She has a cute, nasal but strong voice which easily switches among variety of singing type, fits well with many different style of music and also the voice ranges. When singing rock songs in mid-range, sometimes she arranges some grunt note with little screamo, such as "Dokusenyoku" or "Suji" . Her voice becomes pure, fragile on treble range with the sound like whistles, as in "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" or "Hide and・Seek" ; she even can make an extremely high chorus as in "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" and with straccato technique as in "Yamiyo no Dance" . As of June 2016, her most popular song is the cover of "Yoake to Hotaru" with more than 175k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Cast of Acogare Live # Recollection type:neo (Released on December 31, 2015) Collaboration Units * Hinacoro with the illustrator Coro (Deiji) List of Covered Songs (Delusion Tax) (2013.11.25) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2013.12.23) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.10) # "Suki Suki Zecchoushou" (Like-Love Climaxitis) (2014.02.15) # "Heart Realize" (2014.03.31) # "daze" -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.14) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.05.07) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched the Angel!) -BAND Edition- feat. Hiina and Onishi Amimi (2014.05.25) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.13) # "Memememe" (2014.06.28) # "Tsuki ni Tawagoto" (Nonsense in a Month) (2014.07.10) # "Tsugihagi Staccato" (Patchwork Staccato) (2014.08.01) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) feat. Hiina and Onishi Amimi (2014.08.11) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.08.24) # "Music Music" (2014.09.07) # "Uraomote Fortune" (Two-Faced Fortune; Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun ED) (2014.10.04) # "Mikazuki no Yakusoku" (Crescent Moon Promise) (2014.10.10) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.10.28) # "Hide and・Seek" (2014.11.07) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.12) # "Mellow Birthday Eve" (2015.01.13) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.01.20) # "Hitoribocchi to Kokoro no Hon to" (Alone with the Book of my Heart) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.04) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.16) # "Fubuki" (Kancolle ED) (2015.02.25) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.03.09) # "Puzzle Girl" (2015.03.27) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Glory Morning Falls) (2015.04.04) # "Onegai Darling" -Kansai Dialogue ver.- (2015.05.02) # "Sing=Like a magic" (2015.05.14) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.03) # "Ameiro Kokoro Moyou" (Rain Heart Pattern) (2015.07.01) # "Aira" (2015.07.10) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) feat. Hiina and Suzushiro (2015.08.13) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Sky Night Patrol) (2015.08.24) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (First Train and Kafka) (2015.09.06) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffthoughts) (2015.09.12) # "Aishite" (Love Me) (2015.11.24) # "Sayonara, Hana Dorobou-san" (Goodbye, Ms. Floral Thief) (2015.11.29) # "Suji" (Muscles) (2015.12.18) # "Aishiteru Banzai!" (I Love You Hooray!) -Holy Night Edition- feat. Hiina, Mifuyu, U., Moemon, MeMeCo, Miemy, Canan*, Kyunta and Chio (2015.12.24) # "Snow halation" (Love Live!) -X'mas edition- feat. eclair, Onishi Amimi, okogeeechann, Suzushiro, Hiina, Matsushita, Mifuyu, yuayua and Reji (2015.12.25) # "Yamiyo no Dance" (Dance of Dark Night) (2015.12.28) # "Sayonara Souvenir" (Goodbye Sourvenir) (2015.12.29) # "Gingaroku" (Galaxy Log) (2016.01.09) # "Shiro Yuki" (Snow White) (2016.03.14) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Yuikonnu, kalon., *namirin and Hiina (2016.03.28) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.03.31) # "Negaigoto" (Wish) feat. Hiina and clan (2016.04.27) # "Pu-Pe-Pi-Pe" (2016.05.24) # "KUMAMIKO DANCING" (Kumamkiko ED) feat. Hiina and Kumakumaz (2016.06.01) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of Sin) (2016.06.15) # "Rapunzel" (2016.07.07) # "Hate ni wa Hatena" (Waiting at the End Are Questions) (2016.08.02) # "Synchronizer" (2016.08.12) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" feat. Hiina, Rika, *namirin, Otouto no Ane, and *nano (2016.08.21) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Flourish Color |track1info = |track1lyricist = Yuuji |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yamiyo no Dance |track2info = |track2lyricist = Potential0 |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sink |track3info = |track3lyricist = Rokka |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Uchuu ni Watage |track4info = |track4lyricist = Chintara |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sayonara Souvenir |track5info = |track5lyricist = Toa |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Urlandschaft |track6info = |track6lyricist = Maron Bosatsu |track6composer = Maron Bosatsu |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Nanairo no Asa |track1info = |track1utaite = Hiina |track1lyricist = Chouya |track1composer = Wato |track1arranger = |track2title = Yoake to Hotaru |track2info = |track2utaite = clan feat. Hiina |track2lyricist = n-buna |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Angelfish |track3info = |track3utaite = Hiina feat. clan |track3lyricist = partichiv |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Sing=Like a Magic |track4info = |track4utaite = clan |track4lyricist = nyanyannya |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Negaigoto |track5info = |track5utaite = Hiina, clan |track5lyricist = FuwariP |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} Gallery |Hiina - Fubuki.png|Hiina as seen in her cover of "Fubuki" |Hiina Musign.jpg|Hiina as seen in her first live Musign' |Hiina - Akatsuki Zukuyo.png|Hiina as seen in her cover of "Akatsuki Zukuyo" |Snow halation Xmas.png|Onishi Amimi, yuayua, Mifuyu, Suzushiro, Matsushita, Reji, eclair, Hiina and okogeeechann as seen in "Snow halation -X'mas edition-" Illust. by Iruka and Nekohou Moa |Recollection typeNeo Hiina.png|Hiina as seen in the album "Recollection type:neo" Illlust. by Yumeno Haruka (夢乃ﾊﾙｶ) |Osogirls.png|From left: Hiina, Rika, Matsushita, Yuikonnu, kalon. and *namirin as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" |Yay Yay Yay Gx5.png|From left: Otouto no Ane, Rika, Hiina, *namirin, and *nano as seen in "Yay! Yay! Yay!" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Homepage(old) * Homepage